Heatherkit's prophecy
by IAmAMoose
Summary: There are two new kittypet's in the clan of Thunder, one known as Heatherkit as she tries her best to fulfill a little prophecy that Starclan has foreseen.. 'Within the creeping shadows with claws sharp as a tigers, they will fail to dismantle the heather that remains still and flamboyant...'
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a re-write of the terrible story we all know and hate, "Starkit's Prophecy". I will do my best to make it better, but quite honestly anybody could make this horrible story better.**

**The prologue. **

A loud roar of a waterfall drowned out any other noises, three cats padding along the soft and pure white grass below them, their pelts starry and (for the most part) well groomed. A slight purr was able to be heard from a white furred tom, and beside him were an incredibly fluffy golden tom and a blue furred cat, her gaze stern.

"There is a prophecy-"she began, before being cut off by the golden furred tom, his voice deep and gruff.

"Bluestar, Whitestorm and I have found out a good while ago." He meowed, Whitestorm nodding in agreement, giving a kind smile as his ears flicked, jet white fur a bit wet from the flowing water nearby. Whitestorm spoke up, his voice soft and gentle, albeit wise.

"Indeed. Lionheart and I have looked into the pool earlier."

Bluestar nodded once, before meowing into the pool, sending a message to the blind medicine cat that belonged to the clan of Thunder, her voice dour and odd-,

"_Within the creeping shadows with claws sharp as a tigers, they will fail to dismantle the heather that remains still and flamboyant…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Heatherkit. **

Heatherkit woke up, brambles seeping through the brambles ever so slightly, but it was just enough to rouse the six moon old kit from her deep sleep, green eyes flickering awake. Her mother was already awake, happy about that very fact, but Heatherkit couldn't have felt worse.

"Good morning," the golden queen meowed, giving her daughter a swipe across the ears with her tongue. Today was her apprentice ceremony and she needed to look her best. Heatherkit simply slouched with agitation, tail flicking once, eyes closing a bit groggily.

In fact- she almost fell back asleep, but her mother wouldn't let her. As stated earlier, today was an important day. With a few prods, the kit woke up with a slight whine of agitation, before looking towards the exit, but she couldn't help but feel excited.

Without waiting for her mother, she padded out of the nursery, before being stopped quickly by her mother. "Heatherkit, you know that the cats do not accept us sometimes…" she warned, but didn't end with a reason, because her daughter knew well why.

Heatherkit couldn't help but scoff. She didn't like it when her Mother told her things like that. Just because they were former kittypets didn't mean they needed to be treated differently from the others.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar called out, his ginger fur sleek and neat, his torn ears pricked alertly as the clan gathered, and her mother nosed her towards the high rock with no hesitation.

"Heatherkit, please step up." He meowed calmly, his tail motioning in front of him and she padded over, chest fur fluffing up with pride. Today was the best! She'd finally be able to train with her half-siblings.

"Heatherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Heatherpaw. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker. I hope Mousewhisker will pass down all he knows on to you."

The grey and white furred tom's chest puffed out with a certain type of pride. This was now his second apprentice, and his first one was fairly successful. Perhaps Heatherkit would be a good apprentice.

The green eyed apprentice padded up to her new mentor, touching noses with the tom, and she just couldn't help but feel proud. And her mother couldn't have been happier. Around her, the whole clan chanted, making her ears warm up with embarrassment, and when she was finished touching noses with Mousewhisker she began to groom her chest fur, tail lashing once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two- Shadowclan.**

The golden furred she padded into the Apprentices' den, seeing about three other cats, all of which she recognized. Two of them were her older siblings, a pale orange she known as Flamepaw and a greyish she known as Lakepaw. The other apprentice was known as Jumppaw, an orange furred cat with a jet black tail, and keen blue eyes, but they were closed because she was asleep in her nest.

"Jumppaw, get up," Heatherpaw insisted, nudging her constantly. As a kit, she knew Jumppaw, and they were some of the best friends in the nursery until Jump became an apprentice, and then they haven't talked much since. The lazy she-cat woke up with a slight grunt, rising up to her thin legs, looking over to her former best friend, before grinning. They'd finally be able to be friends again!

"Want to go see if Mousewhisker would take us around the territory?" she questioned Jumppaw, and the cat agreed whole heartedly, and they started out of the den before a scent filled the clan- one that she didn't recognize, though it smelled horrid.

A cry of, "SHADOWCLAN!" flew through the camp, and many cats looked around to see Shadowclan cats flooding into the camp, their dark furred coats wild and their eyes angry, their claws unsheathed viciously. Heatherpaw felt a pair of claws strike her along the face, another apprentice attacking.

Jumppaw taught her a few basic battle moves when she became an apprentice before they stopped talking, so with unsheathed claws, she ran them along the apprentice's face to hear a hiss of pain. She launched herself forward, bowling the apprentice to the ground before being thrown off by a Shadowclan warrior.

"Get off of him, you beetle-brained Thunderclan cat!" the warrior spat, before being thrown to the ground by none other than Mousewhisker, and with a grateful grunt, Heatherpaw scrambled up and slashed at the apprentice once more, before feeling a pair of fangs sink into her ear. She screeched with pain, trying to tear away, before she felt a jolt of pain, blood rolling down her face…

And to her surprise, her left ear had a portion of it missing, and she let out a wail of pain, turning to the apprentice with a bloodied muzzle who didn't waste any time to slash once more, but Heatherpaw fought back with all of her strength (though she didn't have to much of it left).

The Shadowclan apprentice's ears pricked as soon as she heard the order of, "RETREAT!" turning around and fleeing the scene, claw marks running along her shoulder and facial area, but Heatherpaw was far worse. Some of her ear was gone, her facial area clawed and what would have been her beautiful golden fur was now dyed a deep scarlet, and her still bleeding ear wasn't helping.

Jumppaw was gone at this point, the only cat near enough to help being Mousewhisker, and he did indeed pad over. Dipping his head, he grabbed his apprentice by the scruff, padding over to the Medicine Cat's den with a sigh…


End file.
